


Darkness Tugs At You

by palesnakedragon



Series: Mottled Wings AU(Dream SMP) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hes getting better dw, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Snowy Owl Wilbur Soot, blown up twice and abandoned, no beta we die like lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesnakedragon/pseuds/palesnakedragon
Summary: Somebody with giant wings is stealing from L’manberg, and nobody knows who it is.
Series: Mottled Wings AU(Dream SMP) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Darkness Tugs At You

Another night, all the same, someone with giant wings that blot out the moon scavenges for supplies in the L’Mancrater. Tommy folds his wings closer to his back, a perpetually overcast night sky is the depressing backdrop as he pulls a small chunk of metal free from the wreckage, and inspects it. The sound of clattering metal echoes as he throws the piece away, it was too broken to be repurposed.   
  


Speaking of repurposing, new iron iron glints on his shins and chest, steel-toed boots fit nicely, the new leather feels better than the old shoes. He pulls out another piece of metal, and hums in an affirmation to no one, and places it into his bag. He unfolds his wings, and soars out of the crater, cloaked in darkness. 

————

Tubbo sighs, another sighting of the winged person in the crater was reported that morning. Nobody knew who it was, because the only person on the server who had wings that big was Phil, and his wings were black. This stranger had orange, gold, and crimson wings with splotches of white and silver, and had long, pale blonde hair.   
  


Only a few people on the server had wings: Quackity, who had plain white wings, Dream, who had grey and green wings, Phil, who had pitch-black wings, Wilbur, who had brown, grey, and tan wings, and Tommy who had solid yellow wings.

Tubbo looked back at the blurry photo, and a sob hitched in his throat when he saw something that he hadn’t noticed before. Wilbur’s coat- tears brimmed in his eyes- and the Old L’manberg patch on the sleeve, sewn on with golden thread.   
  


————

Fundy walked on patrol with Quackity, that winged person had shown back up to scavenge again last night. He hopped down on light feet, while Quackity glided smoothly down into the crater.   
  


After a few moments, Quackity called him, and the fox trotted over to the hybrid.   
  


“Hey look, there’s feathers. I’ve never seen any feathers like this before, they’ve got so many different colors.” Quackity had whistled, bringing the multi-colored secondary up to his face. Fundy marveled, and gently ran a finger across the edge. 

“Let’s go tell Tubb-”, Interrupted by a cry, the two rushed back up from the crater, the secondary still clutched in Fundy’s hand. 

Greeted by the sight of a sobbing Tubbo, Quackity ran over to comfort the president, while Fundy tried to get Tubbo to explain why he was wailing.   
  


“Look- look at the p-icture” Tubbo had hiccuped, and Fundy had brought the picture over. Tubbo pointed at the coat the figure was wearing, and Fundy’s heart dropped to his knees, Quackity let out a startled gasp, momentarily bringing his hands to his mouth. It was Wilbur’s coat, and that mystery-person was Tommy. They knew it, nobody else on the server was a Phoenix, and nobody else had the coat Wilbur was wearing when he died. They observed the figure more, noticing little bits and pieces, like the long hair, the silver feathers, the golden threat stitching the coat together. The relative silence was interrupted by Quackity who spoke words that would haunt them.   
  


“Ehm- Silver Phoenix feathers only come with revenge and hatred.” Quackity coughed, looking anywhere but Fundy and Tubbo. It seemed impossible but Fundy’s heart sunk more, and Tubbo let out another wail.   
  


“Who could he hate so much that his feathers turned silver?” Fundy asked, but the three already knew the answer. Tommy hated everyone now, even Tubbo. He had been exiled by the country he had helped build, he had helped gain independence for, the country he had died twice for. 

————

Schlatt whistled and then laughed, “Took them long enough to figure it out!” He’d said, slapping his hand on his knee. Wilbur had smiled softly, snowy wings folded on his back.   
  


“It really did. I’m so proud of Tommy, he’s finally taking matters into his own hands.” He’d sighed, and Schlatt had scoffed.

”I guess. Your little brothers turning into the next Wil and Tubbo’s turning into the next me. I just wanna see how this all goes down. It’s like watching a soap opera!” The ram-horned man had said, before taking a swig of whiskey from an unlabeled bottle. Wilbur had chuckled, before turning back to the screen that let them see the Overworld. 

“Times are changing Schlatt, I can feel it. They’re not gonna be the next me and you. They’re gonna be themselves, cause this time it’s not an owl and a goat. It’s an undying Phoenix, and a everlasting Ram. Two unmovable objects, two unstoppable forces. You and I were the end of an era, and they’re the beginning of a new one.” Wilbur said, strumming a tune on his guitar.  
  
Schlatt chuckled. “Maybe Wil.”

”Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very good at dialogue, criticism and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
